Typically an application that is designed to be implemented on a computing platform is written in a high-level computer language (e.g. source code) and compiled. With the advent of online stores of applications (e.g. Apple's iTunes, Google's Play, and/or others) an increased number of applications are being written, compiled, and sold on the marketplace. When a developer wishes to change a feature of a released application he or she must search the source code to add, delete, and/or modify the feature and recompile the source code. The recompiled code can then be released commercially as a new version, including on iTunes, Play, and/or other application stores.